The present deck chair is an extension and variation of the deck chair conceived and patented by applicant having U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,373. Both of these chairs are intended to provide a piece of deck furniture which is completely flexible to accommodate any position desired by sun bathers or the like.
A typical deck or outdoor lounge chair currently on the market has a tubular aluminum frame with synthetic webbing to support the body, there being numerous variations of this theme utilizing redwood frame members, tubular plastic cross members, and so forth. These chairs usually have an upper deck portion which can be adjusted angularly relative to the lower which is maintained horizontal, some of the chairs having a portion of the lower deck half which can be sloped downwardly to the ground to accommodate the calves. These chairs will support a sun bather lying on his back in a prostrate position and in the upright sitting position and a number of positions in between. However, primarily because of the fixed horizontal position of the lower half of the deck, but due to other limitations as well, conventional chairs will not fulfill the potential provided by the basic construction of two planes hinged together which can define a lounge of almost infinitely variable configuration.
The invention having the above-referenced Patent Number overcomes the limitations in prior lounges by providing upper and lower deck portions which are orientable in any conceivable usable position, and the present invention is quite similar insofar as the wide variety of possible orientations is concerned, but varies somewhat in the exact support structure as well as providing certain improvements in foot and arm rests.